


Principal Swan

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Butch Emma Swan, Dark Emma, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Principal/Student, Regina is 18, Rough Sex, Top Emma Swan, sorry i forgot to mention it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Regina stood naked in front of her mirror admiring her young virgin body, her body is tan and tight, her tits perfectly round. Her brown eyes traced the small blue veins that ran from the top of her tits to her nipples. Her thoughts drifted to her school Principal Emma Swan and how much her life had changed in just a week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I don't own OUAT and its characters.

Regina stood naked in front of her mirror admiring her young virgin body. She had just turned 18. Her body is tan and tight, her tits perfectly round. Her brown eyes traced the small blue veins that ran from the top of her tits to her nipples. Her thoughts drifted to her school Principal Emma Swan and how much her life had changed in just a week.

 She remembered the way green eyes devoured and pale rough hands played with her tits. Regina smiled just thinking about the handsome blonde. The way Emma’s cock felt inside her virgin mouth and how much she enjoyed when she came inside her mouth. Regina’s panties got wet just thinking about the earth-shattering experience. Emma still didn’t use her pussy yet and Regina wanted to offer her virginity to her school principal ever since she laid her eyes on her. She wanted to feel Emma’s cum deep inside her virgin pussy. She can’t wait to see Emma and offer herself today. Dreaming about the muscular blonde Regina got ready and headed to school.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours passed and the lunch bell rang. As all the other students took off in a stampede to the lunch room, Regina was headed in the other direction, towards Ms. Swan’s office.

Regina sat outside Ms. Swan’s door, waiting for her to finish up a letter with Ruby.   
  
The younger woman emerged after a few minutes, giving Regina a half ass smile before making her way back up to the main office.  
  
"Please, come in, Regina," said Ms. Swan.  
  
She stood up and quickly made her way into Emma’s office, smiling as she heard the familiar click of the door being locked.   
  
Before she had a chance to sit down, Ms. Swan grabbed her and twirled her around, giving her a kiss that made her weak in the knees.  
  
"I've missed you, baby," Emma whispered, sliding her hands up Regina’s hips and causing her to skirt to bunch up. Emma was wearing one of her white button down shirt, a necktie, and black pant. Her loose blonde hair tumbled across her shoulders.  
  
"I've missed you too," Regina answered breathlessly, playing with Emma’s blonde locks.  
  
The pair continued kissing and feeling each other up for a better part of 10 minutes, their own little version of foreplay. 

  
"hmm you are so tasty," Emma said, pulling back and staring at Regina, "I really enjoyed yesterday, I hope you did too."  
  
Regina bit her lip and nodded her head shyly. She really enjoyed sucking Emma’s cock yesterday.  
  
"Tell me, Regina, are you still a virgin?" Emma asked, loosening her necktie and unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her white tank top underneath.  
  
"I've made out with guys, but they never fucked me," Regina answered shyly.  
  
"Mmmm, so you ARE a virgin," Emma said, unzipping her pants and sliding them and her boxers to her knees.  
  
Regina watched Emma stroke her massive cock as her mind drifted back to yesterday, having it in her mouth.  
  
"Come here, baby" Emma whispered.  
  
Regina obeyed and made her way over to Ms. Swan as she reached out for her, kissing her deeply. She could feel Emma’s cock mashed between their bodies as their tongues danced. She moaned into her mouth when the blonde slid her hands up her skirt, bunching it up over her small hips.   
  
Ms. Swan broke the kiss, "Oh, is someone getting horny?" Emma smirked.  
  
"Yes, Principal Swan, very horny," Regina purred, stroking Emma’s breasts.  
  
"Mmmm, take your clothes off baby," Emma said as her eyes suddenly became serious and dark, "Hurry!!"  
  
Regina wasn't sure was the urgency was, but she obeyed and quickly stripped down to nothing, waiting for Emma’s next command.  
  
"Oh, God, I can't get enough of your body, so tight and tan, so flawless," Emma said, "You wanna lose your cherry to me, baby?"  
  
Regina looked into her green eyes and whispered, "Yes, Please take my cherry Principal Swan."  
  
"You desperate naughty little girl," Emma said smugly, before leaning in to kiss her again.  
  
Emma’s cock began to ache, almost hurt when she felt Regina’s hot, round, young tits pressing against her body. Emma began dry humping her as they kissed passionately. Regina moaned into Emma’s mouth as she slid her hands around her slim waist.   
  
Suddenly, Ms. Swan broke the kiss and slid her hands around Regina’s waist, turning her around and pushing her over her large oak desk.   
  
"I'm gonna fuck you today, Regina, I'm gonna shred this cunt, you'll remember who your first time was with," Emma whispered hotly, slowly lowering her body to her knees.  
  
Regina wasn't sure what Emma was doing. Although she had never had sex, she knew enough to know that Emma had to be standing if she wanted to put her dick in her, "What are you doing?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Shhhh, baby," Emma whispered, slowly parting her ass cheeks with her large hands, "I wanna taste this hot little cunt."  
  
And, just like that, Emma’s tongue was flickering around her tight, virgin cunt, sending chills over the brunette’s naked young body. Regina gripped the corners of the oak desk and slowly began rocking her small hips.  
  
"Mmmm, my little slut likes this, huh?" Emma moaned, then pierced her cunt with her tongue.   
  
"Ohhh, Godddd," Regina moaned, slightly falling forward.  
  
"Get on your hands and knees on my desk, baby," Emma ordered.  
  
Regina quickly obeyed, again grabbing the corners of the desk, as her young, round ass pushed its way back.  
  
"Mmmm, fuck, you look hot like this, baby," Emma whispered, taking her massive cock into her hand, gently stroking it as she put her mouth back to the young girl's cunt.  
  
Regina's body began to shudder as she struggled to hold herself up. She was having sensations completely unknown to her at this point. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, slowly rocking her small hips side to side. Her nipples hardened like glass as Ms. Swan's tongue probed in and out of her sweet virgin hole. She moaned like a slut in heat as Emma’s warm breath danced over her shiny wet cunt.   
  
Emma brought her hand up and began teasing her soaking wet slit, gently poking 2 fingertips in and out of the tight little hole.   
  
"Oooohhhhh, God, Principal swan, Please fuck me" she moaned.  
  
Emma only smiled as she continued fingering her cunt.   
  
After a few minutes, Emma was convinced Regina was ready to become a woman. Emma’s cock could no longer stand being out of her young cunt. Emma stood up and placed her hands on Regina’s hips, digging her fingertips into her creamy flesh.  
  
"I can't hold out any longer," Emma whispered, slowly slipping the head of her cock into Regina’s virgin cunt, "Ooooh, fuck, mmmmmm I forgot how tight you virgins are." Emma groaned feeling how hot and tight Regina is.  
  
Regina instantly arched her back and let out a long, heavy sigh, so close to cumming she no longer even knew where she was.   
  
"Yeah, baby, arch that sexy sweaty back, push that hot little cunt to my cock," Emma moaned, slowly working another few inches of her meat inside Regina. The blonde growled when she felt Regina’s barrier.  
  
"Mmmmm, Ms. Swan," she moaned, "Oooohhh, mmmmm."  
  
"Tell me to put my entire cock in you, baby," Emma hissed, slowly bucking her hips into Regina’s ass, "Say it loud, I wanna hear you beg for my cock."  
  
"Please, please, Ms. Swan, please fuck me hard with your huge cock, put your entire dick in my pussy," she moaned in a high pitched slutty groan, tears sliding down her cheeks. Emma felt so good inside her. She was so big stretching her so wide, making it hurt so deliciously.  
  
That was all Emma needed to hear. She no longer cared about being slow and gentle. Between the heat of this virgin cunt and the delivery of her slutty pleas, she was ready to tear the fuck outta this girl. With one more push, she pushed past Regina’s virgin barrier making the young girl to scream in pain and pleasure. Regina was trembling, sobbing in pleasure.  
  
Emma gripped her hips tightly and began bucking her hips into the brunette, slamming her monstrous cock into the very soul of Regina. Emma wanted to hurt her, she wanted to stretch her and rip every vein in her slutty cunt. Emma wanted her to moan, both in pleasure, as well as pain.  
  
Regina screamed out, “Ms. Swan!!!!!! Oooooohhh, Oooooohhhh, Mmmmmm, Ooooooh, God, it hurts, it hurts!!!"  
  
"It hurts so good, doesn't it, baby?" Emma hissed, fucking into her like a wild animal.  
  
"Mmmm, yes yes yesssssssss, ohhhhhh, God, yesssssssss, don't stop, Ms. Swan, please, please don't ever stop!!!!" Regina pleaded.

Emma smiled, knowing Regina had this little slut almost to the point she wanted her. Emma knew she was about to cum any minute, she was about to release and have the hottest orgasm of her life.  
  
"Oooohhhhhh Aaaaahhhhhh," Regina screamed, "Ohhhhh, mmmmmmm I'm cumminnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!!!!!!!"

Regina screamed as she came all over Emma’s cock, drenching her huge dick.

“Please Come inside cunt” Regina sobbed, her cheeks pressed against the desk.

Unable to hold back anymore Emma grunted before spilling her seed deep inside Regina’s once virgin cunt. “Fuck take my seed baby girl!”

“Yes, Thank you so much Principal swan” Regina smiled like an idiot, feeling her principal’s cum coating her inner walls, flooding her pussy.

“So good. So good. Your warm cum feels so good inside me” Regina kept whispering, milking Emma’s cock until she spilled every single drop inside her.  
  
Just then, Ms. Swan pulled out of Regina making her whimper at the loss and demanded that she turn around and face her, " I am not done with you yet! Suck me off, slut," Emma ordered, "Suck me good."  
  
Regina was barely able to keep her balance on the desk. She just experienced a hardcore climax.  
  
"I SAID SUCK ME OFF," Emma yelled, grabbing her long, brunette hair and shoving her cock down her throat.  
  
Emma looked down and watched those pouty, red lips working her engorged cock. Emma knew it wouldn't be long before she will cum again.  
  
"That's it, slut, you taste your nasty juices on my cock? HUH? Do you??????" Emma hissed, using Regina’s hair as a handle, working her mouth up and down her cock. She drilled Regina’s greedy mouth for another 10 minutes making the young girl choke, gag on her huge dick. Regina was drooling as she let Emma use her mouth anyway she wanted.  
  
Emma threw her head back as her balls tightened painfully, "OOOHHHHHHHHHH, FUUUUUUUUUUCK," she screamed, "OOOHHHH, HERE IT CUMSSSSSSS, SUCK IT, SLUT, SUCK ME OFF, DRINK IT ALL!!!"  
  
Emma’s hips bucked wildly as she pumped her thick seed into Regina's young mouth. Emma could hear her gagging and this only made her hotter. Emma pumped, what seemed to be, gallons of her seed into Regina’s mouth before finally stopping.  
  
"Fuck," Emma yelled out, her cock still jerking in Regina’s mouth, "Fuck, I think that was better than yesterday, baby," Emma said, releasing her long, brunette locks of hair and sliding her spent cock from her mouth.  
  
Regina swallowed every thick drop, moaning in pleasure.

"Get dressed, I have members of the School Board coming in in 15 minutes for a meeting," Emma said sternly.  
  
Regina blushed and got up on wobbly legs. She can’t walk properly, her pussy ached deliciously and she could feel Emma’s white cum sliding down her legs. It made her only blush even harder. She would be having a hard time listening to the rest of her class feeling the principal’s hot seed inside her.

Ms. Swan got up and walked over to Regina as she began to open the door after getting dressed, "Kiss me, baby, I wanna taste my cum on your tongue."  
  
She smiled and leaned in, kissing Emma hard before finally leaving the office again.   
  
As she made her way to her classroom, she smiled. She really liked being the principal's whore and can't wait to feel Emma inside her again.

......................................................................................


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Anal sex, rough sex, dub-con.

As the days passed Regina was beginning to feel more and sexier; Not only was she fucking the principal, but she had felt the passion of a woman. As she struggled to concentrate on the teacher's instructions, Regina’s mind began to wander. She began replaying the week's events and felt her red lace panties becoming increasingly wet. She crossed her legs tightly, hoping to stop the flow of juices before they became unmanageable. At the age of 18, she was discovering herself and what she wanted. She wasn’t ashamed of herself, she embraced it.  
  
Her heart was racing as the lunch bell rang, signaling her hasty retreat to the principal's office.   
  
By now, Ruby no longer even spoke to Regina when she entered the main office, she would just look up to see who had come in, then go back to typing on her computer.   
  
Come to think of it, none of the secretaries were greeting Regina anymore. Did they know what was going on behind Emma’s closed, locked door? Did they know she was Emma’s new whore? Regina didn't even care anymore. This was her last year in high school anyway and she didn't care what anyone thought of her anymore.  
  
She made her way down the long, narrow hallway to Emma’s office and knocked lightly, waiting for her to answer, like always. And, today was no different, except for one thing. Emma didn't answer the door wearing her usual clean-cut business suit today she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail.  
  
"Come in, baby," Emma whispered, closing and locking the door behind them.   
  
"What's going on, Emma?" she asked.  
  
"Listen, I want you to walk back out in a few minutes, go down past the girl's locker room and go out that exit door, meet me in the faculty parking lot in 20 minutes," Emma said, giving Regina a hot, hard kiss and opening the door.  
  
Regina wasn't given any time to ask questions, so she followed Emma's instructions to the letter.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Emma emerged carrying her briefcase and putting on her dark sunglasses, "Get in the car, baby," Emma said, slipping into the driver's seat and releasing the lock on the car door.  
  
Once inside, Emma closed the driver's side door and pushed the lock button again and wasted no time turning to her eighteen-year-old whore and giving her a kiss that would peel the paint right off of any wall. Emma slid her pale hand up her little slut’s thigh, pushing her wet, red lace panties aside and quickly jammed 3 dry fingers into Regina’s weeping cunt, causing the young girl to squeal into her mouth as they kissed.   
  
Emma's finger fucked her student roughly as she spread her long, tan legs wide and unbuttoned her tight blouse. Today, Regina wasn't wearing a bra though and her heavy tits instantly bounced free, hanging like ripe oranges from a tree. Once Emma realized she was not wearing a bra, she became angry with the brunette, breaking their kiss suddenly.  
  
"How dare you not wear a bra to school," Emma hissed, yanking her fingers from Regina’s sloppy cunt and placing her hand around Regina’s throat, "I suppose you got some limp dick boyfriend you're trying to impress and you wanted to show your nipples off through this flimsy uniform shirt."  
  
"No, God no, Emma," Regina said hoarsely, looking into her angry green eyes.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight, Regina, you belong to me now, bitch, you got that?" Emma said, releasing her throat.  
  
Regina began coughing hysterically, feeling the blood finally rushing out of her head, "Yes, Emma, yes, I know that, i am your whore, I only did that for you, I thought it would excite you, I'm sorry."  
  
Emma said nothing as she slammed the car into reverse and left the school parking lot, squealing her car tires. Emma reached over and turned her radio up, almost full blast as Regina watched the speedometer inching towards 80 mph.  
  
"Emma, please slow down, I said I was sorry, I honestly didn't mean to upset you," Regina said, tears in her eyes, trying to maintain a calm tone in her voice, even though Emma was beginning to frighten her.  
  
Regina’s pleas fell on deaf ears as Emma punched the gas forcing the car to finally hit 100 mph. Regina watched the trees and power lines pass in a dizzying blur, trying to remain calm.  
  
Emma never spoke to her during the entire drive, eventually, Regina fell asleep.   
  
Regina was awakened when Emma turned the radio off, "Wake up, we're here," Emma said, releasing the door lock and opening the door. The muscular blonde got out and slammed the door shut, almost busting the hinges.  
  
Regina looked around for a second, completely unaware of her surroundings. She took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. Ahead was a small log cabin, very old undoubtedly.  
  
Emma jumped up on the wooden porch and took a set of keys out of her briefcase, and unlocked the door.   
  
Once inside, Regina's nostrils quickly filled up with the disgusting odor of old dust and cigarette smoke that always seems to linger, no matter how long ago the cigarette was put out.   
  
"Where are we?" Regina asked, turning to find Emma setting up a camcorder.  
  
"This is my log cabin, I bought it the year before I became the school Principal," Emma said, looking thru the camcorder lens, trying to focus.  
  
"Well, it seems like you don’t use this cabin often, then what's it for?" asked Regina.  
  
"I bring my secret whores up here, baby, it's my secret hiding place from society, my job, my family, you know, life's everyday stress”  
  
Regina smiled and suddenly that slutty feeling she had earlier in class was returning. She liked being one of Emma’s secret whores, she liked being brought to secret hide-a-ways and being fucked like the young whore she was.  
  
"Perfect," said Emma, "Focus is just right, baby, now strip for me," Emma said, quickly peeling off her t-shirt and unbuttoning her jeans.  
  
Well, Regina was no longer shy and she wasted no time removing her school uniform and tossing each piece across the room.  
  
Emma stood behind the camcorder, completely naked, focusing the lens on her sexy, hot, teen slut, "Mmmmm, fuuuuuck, you look hot right now, baby," Emma whispered, squinting into the small eyepiece, "Fondle your tits for me, rub those hot jugs rough, pinch those nipples."  
  
Regina turned to face the camcorder, she licked her pouty red lips in true slut style as she fondled her tits, rolling and pinching her puffy dark nipples between her fingers.   
  
"Mmmm, that's it, baby, now look directly into the lens and tell me you love me," Emma said, reaching down and stroking her already rock hard cock.  
  
"I love you, Emma," she said, rubbing her heavy tits harder, exciting herself even more.  
  
"Tell me you love being my slut, you wanna be my whore forever," Emma said smugly, stroking her 10-inch rod leisurely.  
  
"Mmmm, yesssssss Emma, yes, I love being your slut, I wanna be your whore forever," Regina said, bouncing her firm tits up and down, staring at Emma’s big dick. She wants to get on her knees and serve Emma for hours until she is filling her hungry mouth over and over.  
  
"God, you're fucking gorgeous, baby," Emma whispered, walking towards her and taking her in her strong arms, planting a hot kiss on her pouty lips.  
  
"I wanna video tape us fucking, baby," Emma whispered, running her fingers through her long, brunette hair, "Tell me you want that too." Emma purred, pressing their naked bodies together.  
  
Regina thought for a moment, hmmm, she had never been filmed naked, much less filmed while having sex of any kind, "Ok, Emma, I want you to videotape us fucking," Regina said, sliding her hand down and grasping her enormous cock, slowly stroking it with her small hand.  
  
They kissed again and Emma began backing her teen whore up as their tongues danced with each other. Finally, Emma had Regina backed into the wall, exactly where she wanted her. She quivered when her warm back touched the cool wall but still continued kissing Emma.  
  
Emma slid her hands down and quickly cupped her round ass, giving it a couple squeezes before picking her up. Regina moaned, wrapping her legs around Emma's waist, letting her feet dangle just above her ass crack.   
  
Emma loved how Regina always knew what to do, and just when to do it. Emma dug her fingertips into her ass as her mouth slid from her lips, to her creamy tan neck. She groaned loudly as Emma's teeth pierced her flesh and she placed her hands on Emma’s bare shoulders, letting her long, sharp, red nails dig into her pale skin. Emma bit down hard right at the moment she rammed her cock into the teen’s sloppy waiting pussy.   
  
Emma began to thrust, sending the girl’s body into the wall.   
  
"OOOhhhhh, God, Emmaaaaaa," she purred as the blonde’s cock pistoned in and out, sending her small body up and down the wall.  
  
Regina looked over Emma’s shoulder and saw the little red light blinking, confirming that they were, indeed, being videotaped. This seemed to turn her on even more and she raked her long claws across Emma's bare, sweaty back, causing her to throw her head back and yell out like a wild animal.   
  
Emma took Regina off the wall and carried her to a nearby couch. Emma carefully set the petite brunette down on her feet, but instructed her to lean over the arm of the couch, "Grab that fucking arm, baby, I'm gonna drive this cock home," Emma groaned, placing her large hands on the teen’s hips. Emma gathered Regina’s abandon wetness and spread it over the brunette’s asshole making the younger girl shiver in pleasure.

“Fuck you have a nice asshole” Emma growled, smacking her ass cheeks. Regina blushed when she realized that Emma was toying with her other hole. Regina had fantasized about Emma fucking her asshole after they started sleeping together. She wasn’t sure if Emma is going to fuck her cunt or asshole. Either way, she trusted Emma.

Emma had never fucked her asshole before but the sensation of Emma’s long fingers messing up with her asshole made Regina writhe in pleasure. She can’t take this torture anymore she wanted Emma’s dick inside her cunt right now.

“Emma please fuck me!!” Regina begged unable to hold back anymore.

“As you wish little whore!” Emma chuckled as she stopped playing with Regina’s asshole.  
  
Regina closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, awaiting Emma's enormous cock up her cunt, but it never made it to her cunt, instead, she rammed her throbbing rod of steel straight up her tight, wet asshole, sending the young girl face first into the couch cushions.  
  
"Oooohh, God, Emma, OH MY GOD, STOP, please, please, that hurts," she whimpered, trying desperately to use the arm of the couch to push back against Emma, hopefully pushing her away from her. She never had anything this big inside her asshole.  
  
Emma reached forward, grabbing a huge handful of her thick, long, brunette hair, "Shut up, bitch," Emma hissed, "Don't you ever fucking tell me no again, you understand?"  
  
Regina began crying as Emma's cock ripped its way through her asshole. Her long claws dug into the soft fabric of the couch, ripping it open in several places, "Oooohhh, Oooohhhhhhh, Oohhhhhh Myyy Goddd, Emmaaaaa, Oooohhh, Godddd," she moaned.  
  
"Mmmm, yeah, that's right, bitch, moan my fucking name, moan it nice and loud for the camera, you little slut," Emma groaned, fucking deeper into her now, causing the couch to slide a couple of inches forward.  
  
Emma smiled wickedly as she looked into the camera. With her hand still in Regina’s hair, she forced her to look, also, "Look at it, bitch, I wanna see your fucking tears when I watch this at home."  
  
Regina couldn't believe this was the same woman she had been fucking all week, where did this temper come from? Was it really because she didn't wear a bra to school today? And if so, that would mean Emma was jealous, and for her to be jealous, she had to have feelings for her. Oh, how that turned Regina on. She wanted Emma to have feelings for her, she wanted the handsome blonde to want her every second of every day. Regina began to become very aroused at the thought something more than the blonde’s whore and started fucking back.  
  
Regina raises up on her hands, arms fully extended and looked over her shoulder at Emma. There was that dark, intense look she had come to know over the past few days.  
  
"Mmmm, Emma, you hot brute!fuck my asshole like you own it," she moaned, using the couch as leverage to fuck back against Emma’s cock.  
  
"Oh, God, baaaaaaby," Emma moaned, pumping her large, thick cock in and out of the young girl's asshole faster, "Oooohhhhhh, fuuuuuck, I can't hold back much longer, bitch, I'm gonna fucking cum straight up your asshole."  
  
"Oooohhhhh, God, Emma, do it, mmmmmmm please do it, ohhh fuck yessssssss," she purred, "Cum inside my hot little asshole, baby." Regina begged as Emma jackhammered her ass into new shape. Regina’s big tits bounced everywhere as the blonde brute kept pounding her asshole harder and faster.  
  
And again, Regina's dirty words of lust sent Emma over the edge. Emma threw her head back and rammed her cock into the young whore’s asshole one last time, screaming out, "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUCK, REGINAAAAAAAAA, MMMM, MMMMMM, FUUUUUUCK, TAKE IT YOU LITTLE WHORE, FUCKING TAKE IT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Regina bucked her hips and clamped her asshole around Emma's cock like a vice, milking every creamy, warm drop of her cum into her pussy. She was sure to look directly in the camera as Emma's cum shot inside her asshole, claiming it as her own. 

Later after they both recovered from the brutal fucking, Emma forced Regina on her knees and made her suck her dick. Regina started drooling, tasting her ass on Emma’s big dick as the blonde fucked her face.

Regina closed her eyes and began to work her magic on Emma's cock, slurping and sucking the head into her pouty red lips, letting her tongue flick over the cockhead as she rubbed Emma’s heavy balls. She felt Emma's grip on her hair begin to tighten, she knew Emma was getting excited, so she began her oral assault on her cock. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking and slurping furiously, massaging the veins that protruded from the fleshy shaft with her tongue.

"OOhh shit, that's it, baby, that's it," moaned Emma, bucking her hips and fucking Regina's mouth, "I'm gonna cum, sweetheart," Emma moaned, gripping her hair tightly and shoving her cock all the way down Regina’s throat.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH, MMMMMMMMMMMMM, I'M CUMMINNNNNNNNG!!" screamed Emma, pumping Regina’s mouth completely full with her seed.   
  
Regina gagged but managed to swallow all the cum still. Suddenly Emma pulled out and sprayed her cum all over Regina’s face, smirking arrogantly.

“You are so beautiful, little slut!” Emma grinned, rubbing her dick against Regina’s cheeks.  
**************  
  
A few minutes later, Emma walked over to the camera and pointed it at Regina, zooming in on her cum covered face, Regina turned around and gave her best seductive look, "I love you, Emma," she purred.  
  
Emma smiled and told her to get dressed while she put the video equipment away.   
  
Afterward, as Emma was getting dressed, Regina made her way out to her car. As she sat in the passenger seat, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself, knowing she was no longer just a slutty student, she had gotten under Emma's skin. She was more than pleased with this.   
  
"Well, baby, that was fucking hot," Emma said, as she climbed into the driver's seat, again pressing the door lock button. Emma leaned in and kissed the sexy teen, rubbing her cheek with her large hand, "You get some rest this weekend, baby”  
  
She smiled and agreed as they made their way back towards town. Emma leaned forward and turned the radio back on, occasionally looking to her right, giving her little teen whore a wink or a smile.  
  
Regina felt good she never wanted these days to ever stop. But nothing lasts forever and she knew, eventually, she would have to say goodbye to her Principal.  



End file.
